Empyral Mission Reward Crate (Version 4)
Obtain Reward for completing the following missions: *The Blinding: A Coast to be Guarded *The Blinding: A Species Destroyed *The Blinding: Magic and Might *The Blinding: Kill Em All *The Blinding: Watch Where You Step Rewards This item never actually lands in your inventory. When you receive it, it will automatically give you a loot window containing: One of: *Umbrallium Alloy Plated Bangle -- 150 Resolve wrist *Umbrallium Alloy Coated Medal -- 150 Resolve charm *Umbrallium Alloy Polished Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Umbrallium Alloy Studded Cloak -- 150 Resolve cloak *Umbrallium Alloy Buckled Belt -- 150 Resolve waist *Umbrallium Alloy Studded Shroud -- 150 Resolve cloak *Umbrallium Alloy Polished Stone -- 150 Resolve neck *Umbrallium Alloy Spiked Stud -- 150 Resolve ear *Umbrallium Alloy Spiked Ring -- 150 Resolve ring *Umbrallium Alloy Coated Wristlet -- 150 Resolve wrist *Umbrallium Alloy Riveted Sash -- 150 Resolve waist *Umbrallium Alloy Bone Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Umbrallium Alloy Sapphire Ring -- 150 Resolve ring *Umbrallium Alloy Fire-Etched Band -- 155 Resolve ring *Umbrallium Alloy Plated Buckle -- 155 Resolve charm *Umbrallium Alloy Coated Buckle -- 155 Resolve charm *Umbrallium Alloy Fire-Etched Cuff -- 155 Resolve wrist *Umbrallium Alloy Polished Ruby Chain -- 155 Resolve neck *Umbrallium Alloy Spiked Torque -- 155 Resolve neck *Umbrallium Alloy Coated Band -- 155 Resolve ring *Umbrallium Alloy Etched Bangle -- 155 Resolve wrist *Umbrallium Alloy Plated Wristlet -- 155 Resolve wrist *Umbrallium Alloy Studded Belt -- 155 Resolve wrist *Umbrallium Alloy Plated Chain -- 155 Resolve wrist *Necklace of Stars -- 180 Resolve neck *Umbrallium Alloy Threaded Pants -- 150 Resolve legs *Umbrallium Alloy Studded Hood -- 150 Resolve helm *Umbrallium Alloy Studded Pants -- 155 Resolve legs *Empyral Standard Crit Bonus Infuser *Empyral Standard Ability Mod Infuser *Empyral Standard Potency Infuser *Empyral Standard Stamina Infuser *Aurelian Coast Rockhopper -- familiar (Treasured) *Dreadfire Shadowbeast -- familiar (Fabled) *Baleshadow Construct -- familiar (Celestial) *Necrotic Reishi -- familiar (Legendary) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Familiar Experience (100,000) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Familiar Experience (12,500) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Familiar Experience (25,000) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Familiar Experience (50,000) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Familiar Experience (75,000) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mercenary Training Reduction (10 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mercenary Training Reduction (20 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mercenary Training Reduction (30 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mount Training Reduction (10 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mount Training Reduction (20 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Mount Training Reduction (30 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Research Reduction (10 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Research Reduction (20 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Research Reduction (30 Day) *(Temporary 4 Hour) Research Reduction (40 Day) *Bladimir Black -- Overseer Agent *Wizard Flurggledim -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Cleric Sararah -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Galen Stormwolf -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Doric Silverhew -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Garith Oldfoe -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Grumpy Little Stelve -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Inquisitor L'Morr -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Sergeant Marcus Carpenter -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Milo Burningsun -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Selmo Koriat -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Young Michem -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Councilor Wrathburn -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Gretacia Windsong -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *King Grorlif -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Magnus Frostheart -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Mina Szekle -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Morac the Builder -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rittan D'Sal -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rosamond -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Familiar Cage *Eliminate Warlord Ix Acon -- Overseer mission *Exact Revenge on the Drakota -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Venekor -- Overseer mission *Eliminate the Gang Lord -- Overseer mission *A Dark Ceremony -- Overseer mission *Slay the Evol Ew Chieftain -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Klirkan X'Davai -- Overseer mission *The Throne of Emperor Fyst -- Overseer mission *Reacquire the Idol of Solusek Ro -- Overseer mission *Convince the Guardians -- Overseer mission *The Kra'thuk's Magical Properties -- Overseer mission *Rob the Fool's Gold Tavern -- Overseer mission *Treasure in Shortwine Burrow -- Overseer mission *Liberate Lady Laravale -- Overseer mission *Save Orxilia Calogn -- Overseer mission *Save the Valkyrie Princess -- Overseer mission *Save the Vision of Vox -- Overseer mission *Keeper for the Keep -- Overseer mission *Captured in Bramble Woods -- Overseer mission *Save Lira Singebellows -- Overseer mission *Find the Goblin Banker's Loot -- Overseer mission *Find the Golden Idol of the Drafling -- Overseer mission *Recover the Stolen Scrolls -- Overseer mission *Retrieval for the Crown -- Overseer mission *The Word of Thule -- Overseer mission *Thexian Treasure -- Overseer mission *Valuable Runes in a Dirty Place -- Overseer mission *The Thexian Wizard's Wand -- Overseer mission *Umbrallium Alloy Dagger -- 150 Resolve *Umbrallium Alloy Crossbow -- 150 Resolve *Umbrallium Alloy Greatstaff -- 300 Resolve 2H *Umbrallium Alloy Plated Hammer -- 300 Resolve 2H *Umbrallium Alloy Ingot -- 150 Resolve secondary *Umbrallium Alloy Wand -- 150 Resolve *Umbrallium Alloy Silvered Wand -- 150 Resolve *Umbrallium Alloy Snake Wand -- 150 Resolve *Umbrallium Alloy Mace -- 155 Resolve *Umbrallium Alloy Spiked Crossbow -- 155 Resolve Credits